comprometida con el destino
by malejiita
Summary: es un universo alterno, lo cual nuestra protagonista sakura kinomoto acepta una inesperada propuesta de trabajo de tomoyo en esas conoce a nakuro, niki, eriol y naoko, en su primer dia de trabajo contesta una llamada que le cambiara la vida para siempre..
1. Chapter 1

comprometida

Hola para todos es te es el primer capítulo comprometida, una vez más perdón por no terminar coincidencia pero no pude por ciertos motivos bueno ahora la historia.

-hablando-

"Pensando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erase una vez una mujer de 21 años, que esperaba en su casa a su mejor amiga.

De repente se escucharon débiles toques en la puerta.

-si quien es- dijo Sakura algo sorprendida ya que su amiga llegaría en una media hora mas

-soy yo Tomoyo-

-ah Tomoyo pensé que llegarías más tarde- dice Sakura abriendo la puerta

-si es que vine rápido para hacerte una propuesta-

-a mi? Y qué propuesta es- dijo Sakura muy confundida

-Sakura aun no consigues empleo verdad-

-Tomoyo sabes que apenas me gradué de administradora de empresas, pero por que lo preguntas -

-lose pero OYE no te gustaría trabajar en mi negocio se llama "demostraciones de amor" se trata de un restaurante pero también decoramos las fiestas y hacen vestidos de todo tipo-

-pues no lo sé Tomoyo-

-por favor Sakura acepta serias mesera, la mejor diría yo-esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos al imaginarse Sakura vestida de mesera.

-pues está bien-

-ok empiezas ya en media hora-

-¿QUEEE?-

-Que, yo solo vine a almorzar y a proponértelo además, nos vamos en media hora luego que lleguemos te presento a todos ok-

-está bien-

Paso media hora la cual Sakura aprovecho para servirle el almuerzo a tomoyo y darse una ducha.

-ya Sakura-le dijo Tomoyo ya que le había pasado el traje de mesera.

-Tomoyo estas loca-dijo abriendo la puerta; Sakura vestía una falda corta pero no tanto rosa, unas botas de tacón no muy alto rosadas, con una blusa estable blanca con un chaleco rosa, manga corta con botones un rosa más fuerte que cubría un cuarto de blusa-yo no voy a salir así Tomoyo-

-pero si te ves divina Sakura-

-pero parezco todo menos mesera-

-claro que no, ven vámonos-

Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron caminando ya que era muy cerca, Sakura se sentía avergonzada mientras iban caminando todos los presentes la miraban a ella y a tomoyo.

2 cuadras más adelante se encontraron con el negocio "Demostraciones de amor", tenia 2 ventanas muy amplias con borde rosado y decían el nombre del negocios y lo que vendían hay y lo que hacían, tenía una puerta blanca.

-que hermoso lugar, Tomoyo- lo dijo emocionada

El lugar era hermoso mesas con mantel blanco con bordes rosado y un arreglo de flores encima, los cubiertos organizados con una servilleta y las sillas eran rosado claro también tenía están para poner los detalles, mas allá había una ventana que conducía a la cocina, mas allá había un cuarto pero no sabía que era porque la puerta esta va cerrada.

-Tomoyo al fin llegas- dijo una mujer vestida igual que Sakura solo que ella tenía pelo negro y era más alta.

-buenas tardes Nakuro- dijo Tomoyo -esta es mi amiga Sakura ella va a entrar a partir de hoy-

-genial- dijo Nakuro- hola me llamo Nakuro Akisuki pero me puedes decir Nakuro-

-mucho gusto Nakuro me llamo Sakura Kinomoto es un placer, también me puede decir Sakura-

-el placer es mío Sakura espero que seamos buenas amigas-

-Nakuro enséñale a la señorita Sakura lo que tiene que hacer y muéstrale el establecimiento-dijo Tomoyo

-será un honor para mí- dijo Nakuro

-ven, Sakura sígueme-

-está bien-

-mira te presento a Niki ella es muestra cocinera-

-muchos gusto Sakura Kinomoto-

-el gusto es mío-

Caminaron hasta el que atendía la caja registradora

-Eriol ella es Sakura Kinomoto-

-mucho gusto Sakura soy Eriol Hirawizawa un placer- le dijo besándole la mano lo cual Sakura se puso como un tomate.

-ven, Sakura ella es Naoko es otra de muestra meseras-

-mucho gusto Naoko me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-

-Mucho gusto-

-bueno Sakura lo que tienes que hacer obligatoriamente es coquetear con los clientes, servir las mesas y tomar ordenes-

-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE-dijo Sakura

-solo tienes que servir las mesas y coquetear con los invitados Sakura no es mucho trabajo-dijo Nakuro riéndose

-no lo voy a hacer Nakuro-dijo Sakura decidida

-vamos Sakura era broma, lo único que tienes que hacer es servir las mesas y tomar ordenes a y contestar el teléfono si suena-dijo Nakuro no parando de reír

-aaa así si- lo dijo con una gota en su cabeza

Pasaron horas y horas de aburrimiento para Sakura ya que debes en cuando venia gente al restaurante y a llevar detalles.

-Nakuro y es así de aburrido todos los días-

-así es, aunque si vieras en el mes de amor y amistad a esto no le cabe ni un alma-

En eso suena el teléfono.

-nakuro iré a contestar-

-está bien-

-si aquí demostraciones de amor puedo ayudarle-

-buenas quien habla-

-he… Sakura-

-a eres nueva cierto nunca había escuchado tu voz-

-eh…. Disculpe pero se le ofrece algo-

-a si necesito que decoren una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-si en qué dirección y para cuando-

-en la cerrera 5 #13 a 27 para mañana a las 6 am

-si espere le confirmo-

-Nakurooooo tenemos reservación para decorar una fiesta de cumpleaños mañana a las 6 am-

-si Sakura-

-disculpe señor si tenemos reservación estaremos ahí a las 6 am-

-está bien y tú vas a venir-

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta-nose por que-

-prométeme que harás lo posible por venir-

-e disculpe pero no lo sé-

-está bien entonces te invito-

-no muchas gracias prefiero ir con mi grupo de trabajo-

-está bien hasta entonces-

-bien-

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nakuro no adivinaras nunca que me pasó-en eso le conto toda la conversación con el señor.

Al mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano como a las 4 de la mañana a vestirse ya que tenía que trabajar, recordó lo que paso ayer:

_-Nakuro encero tengo que ir y quién es ese sujeto y como supo que soy nueva y…..-_

_-Sakura cálmate primero si tienes que ir, segundo el es Goenyi li es el cliente más fiel de Demostraciones de amor y tercero el sabe quienes trabajan aquí-_

_-pero…-_

_-tranquila solo te quiere conocer y nuestro deber es ir Sakura ya sabes que solo tenesmos 12 meseras-_

_-lose pero-_

En ese momento entro tomoyo haciendo que Sakura despertara de sus pensamientos.

-buenos días Sakura-

-buenos días Tomoyo-

-Sakura ya debes de a ver hablado con Li-

-y como lo sabes-

-por que Nakuro me dijo que tendríamos que decorar un cumpleaños y…. –dudo en decirlo-nada olvídalo-

-haya -

-Sakura vámonos ya es tarde y ay que organizar todo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a el negocio alistaron todo para partir a su destino, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa demasiado.

-Sakura cálmate ya casi llegamos-

-estoy calmada-

-Disculpen hemos llegado-dijo el conductor

Luego las puertas de una mansión se abrieron y el carro avanzo, pasaron por un jardín amplio y lleno de arboles y flores.

-que hermoso es- dijo Sakura

-así es- le apoyo Nakuro

Se bajaron todos y vieron una mansión gigante

En eso se abrieron las puertas y mostraron a una persona adulta de unos 70 años y se acerco a Sakura

-buenas-

-eh…hola- dijo Sakura nerviosa

-me llamo Goenyi li un placer-

-me llamo Sakura kinomoto un placer también-

-vamos señorita es por aquí-

-si –

-vamos equipo-

**Notas de la escritora:**

Hola a todos este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado tratare de subir el otro hoy mismo ok se despide maleja.

Otra cosa perdón mil veces por cancelar coincidencia

Adiós a todos y hasta otra actualización…

Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién es él?


	2. quien es el?

Holis aquí les actualizo comprometida ahora la historia.

En el capi. Anterior:

-eh…hola- dijo Sakura nerviosa

-me llamo Goenyi li un placer-

-me llamo Sakura kinomoto un placer también-

-vamos señorita es por aquí-

-si –

¿Quién Es el?

Sakura entro a la gran mansión li lo primero que vio fue un enorme tapete rojo -señorita sakura, acompáñeme el lugar esta por aki-

Sakura solo asintió.

Era un lugar hermoso en una esquina tenia un gran lago tambien tenia un hermoso jardin leno de lindas flores.

-aqui es, sakura cariño quiero que decores esta fiesta como tu quieras esta bien?-

-muy bien, empezemos equipo-lo dijo alentando a todos

cuando terminmaron eran las 8 de la mañana el lugar estaba decorado asi:

las mesas como siempre tenian arreglos florales, los cubiertos bienen organizados con servilletas de seda y el mantel mas elegante con bordes rojos ya que la fiesta segun le informaron era de un hombre.

los asientos de las mesas bien decorados, cobiertos de mantas blancas y un liston rojo

tenia un ecenarion ya que habian contratado una banda para el entretenimiento

la entrada tenia un arco de flores con un letrero de bienbenidos

Ya estando todo listo desidio llamar a goenyi para que revise todo.

-muy bien señorita ahora solo faltan los invitados y el cumpliañero, ah y señorita el es wei si nesecita algo mas llamelo a el -

-muchas gracias y mucho gusto wei-

-el placer es mio-

-señorita acompañeme-dijo goenyi

-¿eh ? a donde-

-a cambiarse usted no creera que trabajara hoy, no señora usted sera una invitada-

-diculpe pero no puedo aceptar eso-

-claro que si-

-pero me nesecitan-

-bueno esta bien, veo que usted es una señorita muy leal y comprometida eso me agrada-"y no esoy el unico "le falto agregar

-esta bien y cuando empezaremos-

-cuando lleguen todos osea a las 3 pm-

-¿QUEE?-

-pero el cumpleañero no demora en lleguar; los llamanos muchas horas antes por si acaso el cumpleañero no le guste algo o si desea agregar algo-

-mmm ya veo-

-no demorara en venir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-señorito syaoran la fiesta ya esta decorada, si desea lo guio a verla-

-esta bien wei vamos-

cuando syaoran llego se tomo una gran sorpresa ya que el lugar era hermoso y era como siempre lo habia soñado para la fista de 22 años, todo identico como lo soño.

-buenos dias señor syaoran, le a gustado la decoracion?-pregunto goenyi-

-claro que si padre, muchas gracias por todo justo como lo habia soñado-

-no me de las gracias a mi, deselas a la chica kinomoto ella decoro todo e hizo todo esto posible-

syaoran voltio a mirar a la joven de cabellos castaños quien estaba con una joven de cabellos morados y otra de cabellos negros

-¿cual de todas?-

-la de cabellos castaños-

"tal y como me lo imaginaba"-penso syaoran

sin darse cuanta se habia acercado a sakura.

-ah.. hola tu debes de ser syaoran li el cumpliañero muchos gusto sakura kinomoto-dijo sakura estendiendole la mano a syaoran

-eh...-"piensa syaoran que le dijo pero rapido ya se"-me llamo syaoran li muchos gusto-dijo tomandola de la mano

en ese intante anbos sintieron un choche electrico pero ese de los romanticos.

-eh.. y a que vienes, no me malinterpretes pero falta algo, no te gusto-

-eh...no, no claro que no todo esta perfecto-sonrio nerviosamente

-entonces?-

-pues..eh...yo...-piensa syaoran piensa-venia a decir te que...todo esta muy bonito y que tienes buen gusto-

-bueno pues muchas gracias, que lo disfrutes- lo dijo marchandose de ahi

-ESPERA- sakura se detuvo y se voltio

-si-

-no quieres dar un paseo-

-pues que te parese ahora mas tarde que cuadre algunas cosas por ahi a las 10 que te parece-

-me parece bien te veo aqui mismo ok-

-ok, hasta entonces-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hola tomoyo-dijo sakura

-hola sakura que estabas hablando con li ah?-

-yo ...pues nada-

-sakura tu sabes que no me puedes engañar-

-bueno esta bien syaoran li me dijo que tenia buen gusto y que le parecia todo perfecto..._-"_no le dire a tomoyo que li me invito a dar un paseo"-

-y que mas...-

-nada mas por que-

-sakura ...

-si-

-tu no me engañas que te dijo cuentamelo todo-

-pues me dijo que...-

-que-

-que me invito a dar un paseo-

-y tu que le dijistes, sakura-

-que bueno-

-y a que horas, a ?-

-a las 10-

-pero si faltan 5 para las 10-

-Aaaa! me voy tomoyo-

-bueno te deseo suerte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-perdon por la demora li- dijo sakura con el rostro agachado

-no te preocupes solo te retrasastes 5 minutos- dijo syaoran levantando su cara y quitando algunos mechones de su cara-y me puedes decir syaoran si lo prefieres enrealidad no le presto mucho atencion a las formalidades-"**Ja era pura mentira syaoran adora las formalidades pero sakura era la ecepcion"**

-esta bien syaoran, tu dime sakura-

-muy bien sakura,a donde quieres ir?-

-nose a cual quier parte-

-que te perese si vamos al parque a caminar y a charlar-

-mmm... esta bien-

y ambos emprendieron el viaje pero ninguno se decidio a romper el silencio asta que sakura se canso de tanto silencio.

-y tu trabajas, estudias-

-solo estudio-

-que estudias-

- abministracion de empresas me falta un año para terminar y tu-

-oye que coincidencia yo tambien estudie abministracion de empresas-

-estudiastes-

-si me gradue ya ase una semana-

-y tu es que cuantos años tienes-

-yo 21 años por-

-QUEEE y ya terminastes la carrera-

-si a decir verdad sali muy temprano del colegio o por que me metieron muy temprano o solo era por que tenia un padre profesor que me explicaba todo por que yo no entendia ni pepino y de una vez me adelantaba los temas-

-¿tu padre era profesor?-

-si y arqueologo -

-wow que emocionante y donde esta-

-el esta enseñando en la universidad del valle esta realizando una tesis sobre las piramines-

-wow si algun dia llego a conocerlo le preguntare demasiadas cosas-

-eso no lo dudo todos mis amigos le preguntan un mundo de cosas cuando lo conocen-

-y dime sakura practicas algun deporte-

-a decir verdad estoy en el equipo de la academia de porristas en el grado profesionales-

-en serio genial-

-pues como soy la mas pequeña y delgada me ponen a hacer un mundo de polteretas en el aire y en la piramide estoy en la punta-

-y practicas otros mas-

-pues una vez estube en el grupo de atletismo y tambien llegue a profesiomales-

-dime sakura a cuales deportes has practicado-

-pues todos-

-y cuales has llegado a profesionales-

-pues...esta...no...eh...no ese tambien- la duditividad de sakura hizo robarle una sonrisa a syaoran-pues todos-

-wow si que eres buena para los deportes-

-supongo-

-supones obio eres buenisima para los deportes-

-gracias pero...mira alla esta el parque-

-si quieres un helado, sakura?-

-si no es molestia-

-claro que no-

-bueno pues gracias-

-deme 2 por favor- dijo syaoran al heladero

-en seguida-

-syaoran ya deberiamos irnos falta media hora para que empieze la fiesta-

-esta bien sakura vamonos-

_**notas de la esritora**_:

holaaaa gracias a todos por leer mi historia pensaba hacerla mas larga pero no me alcanzo en tiempo...

tambien agradesco a Anais-Lovely-Angel ya que fue mi primer comentario en esta historia y perdon si en algunas cosas no tengo ortografia pero no tengo el programa que me lo corrige.

bueno asta la proxima y que tengan buen dia

se despide maleja

proximo capitulo: la enemiga de sakura


End file.
